


Breaking the Ice

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Oliver and Laurel aren’t ready to tell anyone they’re dating. So when Moira hears the couple are going ice skating she asks Oliver to bring along Thea since the babysitter called in sick. It’s not the ideal romantic date Laurel wanted but it turn’s out to be a lot of anyways.





	

It had only been a week since her sister had made a move on Oliver. She still wasn’t talking to Laurel after the police had shown up, but Laurel couldn’t let herself get involved with Oliver. She was fifteen and he was trouble, plus Sara knew she had feelings for him. She just didn’t want to ruin their friendship and there was a small part of her that had feelings for Tommy too.

But nearly losing Oliver to her own sister had made her realize he was the one she wanted to be with. They just didn’t want to tell anyone. Laurel didn’t mention the party to Oliver, just that she wanted to keep it quiet until they both knew it wasn’t them just being attracted to each other. He hadn’t seemed to mind, instead nodding his head and eagerly agreeing. At least he hadn’t said he should keep his cover as a playboy even if he was still going to those parties with Tommy.

**************************************

It wasn’t their first date but it was their second and she was just as nervous as she had been the first time. Oliver Queen wasn’t known for ore than having a couple of dated with any girl, but her she was about to go on their second in a week. He was taking her ice skating and she was already dressed up as cute as she could be and still be warm. Black jeans and a white sweater with matching gloves and scarves.

Her father dropped her off and Laurel rang the doorbell before being told where Ollie was. A smile spread across the teenagers lips as she made her way into his bedroom. The door was cracked and she didn’t bother to knock before she slipped off her shoes and pounced him on his bed. His arms wrapped around her and rolled them over to where he was on top before he gave her a kiss. “Good to see you too, Laurel.” She wanted to tell him she loved him, but it was too soon for that.

“Hi, are you almost ready to go? I want to get there before the crowds.” He rolled off of her and the two of them just laid there. “Yeah, just got to get up, but I’m much more comfortable laying here with you.” He started kissing down her neck but the two of them jumped apart when they heard a knock on the door.

Moira Queen stuck her head in with a smile. “Hello Laurel. Ollie, the babysitter canceled on me so I need you to watch over Thea while I’m gone.” So much for their date and Oliver sat up with a pout on his face. 

“Mom, Laurel and I were going to go ice skating. I can’t watch her.” He was adorable even when he was whining. Moira gave him a disappointed look before it turned into a smile. Which meant that an idea had just crossed her mind.

“That’s perfect. Thea has been asking to go skating and I trust Laurel to make sure that nothing happens.” Laurel had to hide her laugh at the fact that it was her she trusted and not Ollie. “I’ll give you some extra money and I should be home by the time you three get back. I’ll send her to your room.”

Moira didn’t even give him a chance to answer before she was out the door. It was only a few minutes later that Thea showed up with a smile on her face and jumped onto Oliver’s bed between them. “This is going to be awesome.” The two shared a look behind the 8-year-old back. Fun wasn’t exactly the first word that popped into either of their minds.

*************************************************

Laurel curled up next to Oliver in the limo. They might not be able to act like a couple but even as friends it had never stopped her from curling up beside him. Besides Thea was just a kid, if she told anyone they would just think her imagination was running away with her. It wouldn’t be the first time she thought they were a couple. Just happened that she saw something before anyone else did.

“Come on Thea I’ll help you get your skates on while Ollie gets our tickets.” She waited for the child to get out of the car before she kissed him on the cheek. “We can still have fun, even with Thea here.” She climbed out of the limo next and led the brunette over to a bench where the two put on there skates.

“I’m really glad you and Ollie took me with you, Laurel.” She messed up Thea’s hair with a laugh and stood up as she saw Ollie coming their way. 

“Of course kiddo. We love having you around.” Just because they didn’t get to have the date they wanted didn’t mean she was going to take it out on the youngest Queen. Once Oliver had his skates on the three of them made it out to the ice.

**************************************************

It was hilarious watching Oliver try and skate. Thea was a natural and Laurel could at least stay standing. He refused to let go of her hand and Laurel sent Thea along but not to leave the ice. “I don’t know if this is just a painful way of holding my hand or if you really can’t skate.” They had fallen more than once and she was sure she was cold and a little bruised.

The glare alone told her it was the latter. “Sorry, Laur. Never really needed to skate before and the kids skates have those things to stop you from falling. Tommy and I used to just come here to pick up girls.” That caused her to roll her eyes but she had been with them more than once and couldn’t recall him skating before.

She held onto him tighter and pouted. “Well now you don’t have that option. What we’re you planning to do when it was just us?” She had come to skate but she was thinking that wasn’t his idea.

“Make out in the back of the limo until we had to go home.” A small blush covered her cheeks and she glanced around making sure Thea was still with them. “How about we get some hot chocolate and we can talk about how I’m going to warm you up when we get home.”

Laurel didn’t really care who saw and kissed him. “You’re lucky you’re so cute. Come on hot chocolate sounds divine.”


End file.
